Ninjas, Emotions, Tumblr
by Juri.DP
Summary: Whether I was stressed, bored, or deprived of slumber, these are things I've written on Tumblr. [Ratings may vary] [MOSTLY SasuHina]
1. He promised

_**Here's the deal, guys. These are all the little whatevs I put on Tumblr so far (I think). I'm gonna put them here for you non-Tumblr folk whenever I get that urge to keep ya updated and blah. Also, I'm hoping this atones for all the not updating I'm doing for my real fics... So read one at a time. One a day - week - yah. Also, they're not continuous or linked or whatever, so each is like a oneshot, I guess. Loooooooove you!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K+T**

**Pair: SasuHina ft. Kiba & Shino  
><strong>

**.**

**I was thinking about how I'll go about bio-genetically engineering tiny koi fish to build a tiny ecosystem when this happened. Not really a plot. Not following any SasuHina Month day, but I'll contribute. **

**Enjoy!**

.

He froze, cup not quite touching his lips, heat caressing his face, and stared.

In flashes, brief but vivid, he saw children laughing – running – playing. They looked like him but not quite because they held features that were foreign to his bloodline. He then saw time rushing by – he with his newfound family, making memories he never thought he wanted. There was a reoccurring woman with long dark hair, pale eyes, and pale pink lips always smiling at him, soothing him, reassuring him.

Then there was a promise.

The flashes stopped, he couldn't see or hear, but he heard a voice that was his yet entirely unfamiliar plainly say-

He blinked.

And he was still frozen, cup not quite touching his lips, heat caressing his face, and he was still staring at the unusually clashing trio consisting of an unruly brunette with red markings on his cheeks, a long coated, hooded enigma with shades, and a slightly blushing, white-eyed female…

…with long dark hair and pale pink lips.

A woman he had just seen, for the first time, in a series of memories that shouldn't be called memories.

Sasuke sighed, setting his cup down, and shut his eyes, rubbing his temple with his propped hand.

It was then he wondered just why he was awake at one in the morning on the verge of drinking a sweet blend of hot chocolate he didn't even like. He looked up through slitted eyes at the trio – at the slightly blushing woman. She paid him no mind, joyfully conversing with her rather uninterested looking companions, but he had an eerie hunch telling him it was all for show.

But he shouldn't think of it. No, he should enjoy his hot chocolate because it would help him sleep better. It may be sweet, but one sip was all he need-

"No," he ground out, getting to his feet. "I'm not…"

Sasuke said no more, feeling his fatigue crashing into him. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets, bracing himself for a chilly night, and sauntered out of the establishment, suddenly unaware of the only other customers and his previous flashes of another time.

The woman continued to talk joyfully until the bell above the door signaled the male's departure. Her smile faded, eyes dimming, as she stared across the way at the cup sitting by itself – where he had been.

"He didn't drink it," she mumbled.

The one with shades looked at her passively. "But he saw them, right?"

"Of course he saw," snorted the one with markings. "He was staring so damn hard." He turned his attention to the female. "Oi, you sure you even want a guy like him back?"

She looked at him. "He promised."

"Like he was ever trustworthy."

She shook her head, defiant. "He promised."

"We'll try again tomorrow," said the one with shades.

The trio stood, abandoning the shop and emerging into the cold night.


	2. He was always in trouble

**Rating: K/K+**

**Pair: None ft. Sasuke, Hinata, Ko, & Itachi**

**.**

**…I have school… So I wrote this. I just…don't keep up with the days, guys. Going with the way things are flowing. **

**Enjoy!**

.

Three year old Sasuke was mortified.

When he saw a tiny humanoid about his height with a shade of dark hair almost like his, he had been filled with delight. This delight led him to run at full speed towards the being, jiggling and stumbling as he went, and it didn't cross his mind that what he was about to do was wrong…

Until his pudgy hands met the being's back, sending the person roughly to the ground.

Sasuke had laughed, thrilled to make contact with this almost doppelganger until-

"Ow…"

Thus, the mortification crept in.

The person he pushed rolled to a sit and turned out to be a girl with white, tear-filled eyes and rosy cheeks.

And her knees were scrapped and bleeding.

Sasuke just pushed a girl…

…and made her bleed.

"Ow…" the girl said again, her voice horribly soft. She looked up at him, scared, and her face scrunched as she balled her hands to her eyes and cried.

Sasuke panicked. If his brother came back and saw this scene, he would be in trouble.

Again.

He was always in trouble.

"No!" Sasuke yelled, clapping his hands and stamping his feet. "Stop! No crying!"

The girl looked at him, hiccups squeaking out, before pulling her knees closer and clutching her hands to her chest.

"You okay," Sasuke said, kneeling in front of her. He grabbed dirt in both hands and smeared them on her cuts. The girl yelled, her tears coming back, and slapped the young Uchiha's hands. Sasuke stared at her, shocked, frowning, and whacked his hand down her face.

Sasuke froze again.

The girl went wide-eyed, blinking a few times, before her mouth contorted, preparing for a very loud wail.

Sasuke grabbed both her hands, scrambling to his feet, tugging on her. "Up! Up! No crying!"

"Stop it!" The girl tugged back. "Leh me go! Leh go!"

Sasuke pulled harder, twisting, and managed to yank her to her feet, but he lost grip of her hands and went crashing to the ground. The girl stood over him, cautious. He looked at his hands, seeing they were now scrapped and bleeding.

The girl made a few indecisive sounds, glancing away from him frequently. "So…So…rry… Um… I so-"

"LADY HINATA!" A man wearing a black kimono appeared. He had short brown hair and white eyes that were uncharacteristically fierce.

The girl turned to face him. "Um… He-"

"Did you push this boy?" the man demanded. "That is very rude, my lady. VERY rude."

The girl jut out her bottom lip, trembling. She's never known him to use a stern voice on her.

The man walked over to Sasuke and helped him up, dusting him off. "Please forgive her. She is usually so gentle."

"K-Kō…" the girl mumbled, eyes bright with tears. "I… I didn't mean…t-to."

He stood, taking the girl's hand. "What do you say to him?"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Somehow, she suspected she had been set up. "I… I so-"

"Sasuke."

They all looked behind the boy to see a child with similar characteristics of the toddler walking their way. He looked like nobility with the way his head was held high and his stride was confidently executed. He stopped near the boy, quickly assessing the situation, and looked at the man.

"Itachi Uchiha," he introduced.

"Uh… Kō Hyuuga."

"What's the problem, Hyuuga-san? Has my brother caused you trouble?"

The man blinked, thrown off by the boy's authority. "Oh - uh - no. It seems these two had a little disagreement, and Lady Hinata pushed your brother down."

"Is that so?" Itachi looked at the trembling, sniffling girl. Looking lower, he saw that her kimono barely hid dirty, bleeding knees. Itachi dug around in his pockets and pulled out a lollipop and two Band-Aids. He crouched, extending the candy to the girl. "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

Hinata looked at him, then Kō, then back at him. She hesitantly took the offering and brought it to her flushed cheek. "Thank…you…"

Itachi smiled, standing, and handed the Band-Aids to the man. "These are for her. I believe she hurt her knees."

Itachi grabbed his brother's hand and walked away as the man began to feverishly inspect the girl.

The eldest looked down at his brother blandly. Sasuke had one hand over his mouth, eyes wide, and looked up at him when he noticed the attention.

"Did you push her?"

Sasuke stared at him.

"You won't get in trouble."

The youngest hesitated before nodding his head.

"I see." Itachi breathed in deeply, looking straight ahead. "You're eating another tomato tonight."

Immediately, Sasuke began to protest and cry. At age three, he really disliked tomatoes, which is why Itachi forced him to eat one whenever he got in trouble.

Years later, Sasuke wouldn't remember how tortuous he once thought they were.


	3. I am not your father

**Rating: K/K+**

**Pair: None ft. Hizashi, Neji, Hinata, & Ko**

**.**

**Okay, but Hiashi was/is a twin. Try and tell me something like this didn't happen. Well, I don't know if the branding process hurts at all, so don't get me on that.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hizashi Hyuuga sat in his room, concealed in darkness, and tried his best to not let his emotions get the best of him. He looked down at the small child lying on the futon, clutching his kimono for comfort in his pain-filled state.

His four year old son, Neji, had been branded yesterday.

He knew this pain well, and he knew there would be a few more days of this. He tried to convince himself that it was a blessing that Neji experienced this now instead of later. Considering his age, his son would forget about the pain it caused him, but Hizashi wasn't a subservient fool. Main branch or not –family or not – they had no right to brand his child.

_His child_.

"Hnng… Ow…"

Hizashi looked down, watching helplessly as Neji cringed and writhed weakly as the pain seeped into his unconscious state. He quietly soothed him, patting his head and taking the damp rag from his forehead to dip in a bowl of cool water. Pain medicine didn't help. The only thing that would work would be to force his son out of consciousness, but he wasn't going to give him a drug or use some other method just to do that.

He wish he could, but…

"Fa…Father…" Neji whispered, opening his pale eyes with a great deal of effort. His eyes spilled over with tears, searching for the man. "It hurts."

"I know, son," Hizashi whispered, a lump in his throat. He placed the damp rag back on his forehead and stroked Neji's head softly. "Be strong, okay? Can you be strong for me?"

Neji nodded, lower lip trembling. Hizashi marveled at the determination in his son's glistening eyes, and it was then that he knew Neji would be a formidable ninja. Maybe it was just his anguish and parental bias talking, but Neji was special. He didn't deserve to be condemned as the Main branch's servant. He was more than that. He was better than that. Better than-

"Daaaaaaa!"

Hizashi looked toward the door, hearing a child's wail. He frowned, clenching his fists at the realization of that being his niece. She was crying, he could hear, and she was walking the halls, for whatever reason. He tried to ignore her, but she was getting closer, and her increased volume was only adding to the discomfort his son was in.

"Daddy…" Hinata sniffed, passing by. "Da…Dad-" She stopped. The door to the room was cracked open, and she peered in, staring for a long time. Hizashi stared back, curious as to if she could see him in the dark space. Then, as her sniffing increased, she pushed the door open with her tiny hands.

"What are you doing here?" Hizashi asked before she could take a step in.

Hinata froze, her face still prepared to cry, but she now seemed confused. She sniffed again, hands balled at her cheeks, then reached out to him. "Daddy-"

"I am not your father," he said.

She froze again, not able to understand. At this age, she never had to deal with her uncle separately, and seeing how he and Neji were relatively new to her life, she could only link his face as being her father's. She walked toward him, hands still outstretched.

Hizashi's frown deepened, his hands clenching. His anger toward the Main branch was far too great right now, and he did not know whether or not he would take his anger out on a child.

"Daddy," Hinata whimpered, climbing into the man's lap and clinging to him. Hizashi went rigged, not at all comfortable with dealing with a child that wasn't his own. "I-I not find pan-pan."

"I'm not your father, child," he repeated. And what in the world was a pan-pan? She couldn't possibly be talking about food. "Leave us at once."

She looked up at him, her sorrowful face showing signs of uncertainty. He wondered if she was starting to realize her blunder. Hinata looked to the side, noticing her cousin. Neji was looking at them, eyes only able to squint, but he couldn't look away because she was on his father, and he had a strange desire for her to just get off.

"Hi," she said, sniffing, her expression erased of that sadness.

"…Hi," Neji responded, his voice strained.

"My dad being…nice?"

"He's my dad."

Hinata blinked, staring at the boy with wide eyes. "No?" She looked up at the man. "No?"

"I am your uncle," Hizashi said.

She looked at Neji then back at him. She pointed at her cousin, giving up on the previous topic. "He's hurt?"

"Yes, he is. You should leave him alone."

Hinata stared at Neji for a long time before climbing off of her uncle. She shuffled over to the boy, bending next to him. "What?"

"My head."

Hinata stared at him longer, one hand hovering as if unsure what to do. Hizashi watched, unaccustomed to seeing his child interact with another. And he wondered if it was another example of genius that allowed Neji to understand just what she was asking, but maybe that was just part of the child language. Then, registered moments too late in his mind, Hizashi saw Hinata take hold of Neji's face with both her hands, bend down, and kiss him, Neji's face scrunching in disapproval.

He blinked, unsure of what he saw.

"Better?" Hinata said.

"Hizashi!" A man burst into the room – someone he knew by the name of Kō. "Have you seen-?" He paused, spotting the person he was looking for, but immediately lowered his voice when he saw the bedridden Neji. "My apologies. I hope she did not burden you."

Hizashi grunted as Kō walked over to pick up Hinata. "She is not too bright."

Kō looked at him, frowning slightly. "Again, my apologies. We will be on our way."

Hinata twisted her body, pointing at Neji, and looked at Kō. "Better?"

"Yes, my lady, he will get better. Come. You must read to me."

They exited, sliding the door in place.

Hizashi sighed, looking back at Neji, who was wiping his sleeve across his mouth. "Are you alright?"

"She smells like grass."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait… How did it end up like this?**


	4. Don't kill your girlfriend

**Rating: K+/T**

**Pair: SasuHina**

**.**

**This needed to be done. It was stuck inside my head, so it had to be done.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke became aware.

He wasn't touching anything, but he knew he was lying down. His eyes must have been wide open the whole time, but he was just now registering whiteness all around him. He blinked a few times, suddenly able to take breaths he didn't need, and sat up.

Or…floated up.

He blinked again, looking all around him, but saw nothing but blank whiteness with no indication of how small or large this space was. He rubbed his neck, not sure why. His body actually felt free and weightless. In fact, he felt so ache-free and boundless that he wasn't going to question where he was.

But then he remembered…he had no idea where he was.

"I need answers," he muttered, lying back down in the air. Or maybe he was on the ground. Or maybe…his body was incapable of feeling anything that wasn't him.

Sasuke looked to the side, feeling a rippling disturbance next to him, but saw nothing. He continued to stare, his eyes squinting as the space next to him began to twist and vibrate.

And then he became aware again.

He blinked, feeling as though he hadn't in a while, and stared…down?

His arms and legs were dangling, so he assumed he was looking at the ground. It was hard to tell when there was no longer any sense of direction. He sat up (or moved in some way) and found that he was no longer alone.

A person in a long, slightly oversized gown with a golden rope tied around the middle sat next to him writing in a notepad. This person had dark hair that was somehow too bright and too dark at the same time. The skin was slightly tanned, and he had a hard time determining the gender of this…this.

The person looked at him, golden eyes shining as a smile spread over pale lips. "You fainted."

Sasuke blinked. Even the voice didn't give away the gender. "I need your name."

Lips puckered in confusion, eyebrows creasing. "Robin."

Of course. Unisex name.

"What are you?" he asked.

"An angel."

"No, a boy or a girl?"

"Ah…" Robin was taken aback, highly confused. "Um… Okay, well, I don't know how to answer that then."

"Hn." Sasuke and Robin sat in silence. The Uchiha was enjoying his newfound calm. Robin was trying to understand what the boy must have gone through in life for him to not be surprised.

"Okay," Robin began. "You're dead."

"Am I?" Sasuke said, scratching his eye. "How'd that happen?"

"Ambush."

"Ah. I kinda remember that." He looked around the space again. "So, is this Limbo or something?"

"No," Robin said, amused. "Your soul got lost on its way to Limbo. This… Well, this is a plane of existence that isn't being used for anything yet."

"Mm." So he was dead. "How long has it been?"

Robin laughed. "For you, about three months. It was really hard to find you."

"Oh. My bad, I guess." He paused, looking at the being. "What now?"

"I take you to Limbo."

"Why there? Don't know where to place me?"

"Ah… Well, you would have gone to Hell, but, because of your girlfriend, you'll be able to go to Heaven. That is, if you're willing to wait."

Sasuke stared at Robin, eyes void as his mind was filled with images and emotions that had finally caught up with him. "Where's Hinata?"

"She's still alive. Kind of sad." Robin frowned, recalling the young woman. "You should have seen her at your funeral."

"Mm…" He didn't want to think about it. "How is she?"

"She misses you, but she's surviving. You shouldn't worry too much about her, though. She'll live a happy life until she can see you again."

"Mm. How long?"

"A while, unfortunately. She still-"

"Can she get here sooner?"

"Ah… Well… It's possible, if she dies for some reason."

"Mm." Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing deeply. When he opened them, both his Sharingan and Rinnegan were activated.

Robin jumped. "You still have that?! How? How do you still have that?"

Sasuke shrugged, staring at the space in front of him. He focused, brows creasing, and then a flame appeared. Robin screamed, but as soon as it was there, it warped, disappearing.

"Wh… What…?"

Sasuke touched his cheek, expecting blood, but there was none. He must not be affected since he didn't have a body.

"Sasuke, what did you-" Robin looked down, the notepad producing words that was sent to alert the angel. "You sent that flame to Hinata's bedroom?!"

"It worked."

"Are you insane?! You're lucky she wasn't there!"

"She wasn't?" He paused. "Where is she?"

"Oh my… Are you trying to kill your girlfriend?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Oh… Oh… NO! Do NOT do that!"

Sasuke looked away, huffing.

Robin went in front of him. "Sasuke, I am begging you. _Don't kill your girlfriend_. You'll see her one day, alright? Let her live her life, please? PLEASE?!"

Sasuke was silent for a long time. When he looked at the angel again, his eyes were back to normal. "Fine."

"Okay… Okay, great. We'll need to do something about those eyes…"

*****One Week Later**

"Sam! Sam!"

"What is it, Robin?"

"Have you seen my assignment?"

The green-eyed, brown haired angel looked up. "You mean that Uchiha? He was sent away five days ago."

"What?! He can't go anywhere until his girlfriend dies!"

The angel nodded slowly. "She died five days ago."

"Wha… N… No. HOW?!"

"Tck. You should know. It was the Uchiha who started a fire in her tent."

"Wha-?! No! He had his ocular powers _removed_ five days ago!"

"Did you warp him to Antenda?"

"No, we walked."

"And did he walk behind you at all?"

"Well, yeah, but-" Robin went slack jawed, eyes wide. "Ooooooooh my god."

.

.

.

.

**Once again…I am surprised by how this turned out…**


	5. You forgot my birthday

**Rating: K+/T**

**Pair: SasuHina**

**.**

**F**k. I was trying to do something. **

**Okay, but what if…**

.

.

.

.

It's not like he didn't see the point in celebrating birthdays. He supposed it was a remarkable feat to survive another year and get older – especially for ninjas – but he didn't see the point of cake, balloons, gifts or any of that nonsense.

A nice pat on the back and someone else paying for a meal should be enough. At least, that was the extent of his expectations when his time approached.

But…his birthday was last week…

And Hinata forgot.

He wasn't expecting a party or some elaborate date night, but he had expected _something_. Maybe a cake that he would pick off of until he ultimately threw it away. Maybe a gift that would be ill-suited for him that he would thrust in his closet until he stumbled on it again. Maybe a day or an hour without her wearing that unappealing jacket.

Maybe a freaking '_Happy Birthday, Sasuke'_.

Something. _Anything_. But, no, what he did get was scattered praises around the village from his peers and an orange beaded bracelet from Naruto. He hadn't cared for any of that and had found all of it rather annoying, so why was he tempted to start something over this?

"You're not listening."

Sasuke shifted his eyes, looking at the dark-haired girl next to him. They were seated on a bench in the village, and the sun was beginning to set.

Hinata sighed. "I asked if you wanted to come to the compound with me. We're throwing a party for Neji."

"A party?" Sasuke tried to imagine the male Hyuuga actually enjoying himself at one. "What for?"

"His birthday was earlier this month, but we haven't had time to celebrate it."

"A – birthday – party." Sasuke looked away, struggling to control his abrupt anger. "Pass."

"Oh… Are you sure? I planned most of it."

"Of course you did." He groaned, wiping a hand across his face. "Typical."

Hinata frowned, feeling the irritation steaming from him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked at her from the corner of his eye, suddenly glaring as his anger flared.

Hinata jumped up, stepping away from him. "Don't glare at me," she said, a shade shy of a pout. "I'm going to go… I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He didn't respond.

She sighed, turning, but looked back at him. "Is that bracelet new?"

Sasuke looked at the orange beads on his wrist before looking her dead in the eye. "It was a _gift_. From Naruto."

"Hm." She smiled. "That was nice of him."

And she walked away.

*****o0o0o0o*****

Sasuke lied on his floor, huffing, with pillows and couch cushions ripped open and fluff and feathers littered everywhere.

He wasn't bothered.

Definitely not.

He always had the urge to tear his furniture apart. He huffed, blowing fluff away from his mouth, and looked to the side. Clenching and unclenching his hand, staring at the gaudy bracelet, he closed his eyes, pushing down everything he was beginning to feel.

"You…forgot my birthday."

Some time later, he wasn't sure how long, Sasuke found himself waking up right as his front door burst open.

"Ooooooooooh my gosh!"

He sat up, finding Hinata and a hoard of Hyuuga members filing in with various items and foods in tow. Hinata, oblivious to the mess or just choosing to ignore it, rushed over when she saw him, dropped to her knees, and embraced him tightly.

"I forgot!" She pulled away, face red, eyes sorrowful. "I _forgot_!"

He stared at her for a moment before turning his eyes on the family of hers that could fit inside. Her cousin was there, holding a poorly wrapped gift, and, if he looked closely, there was half of a birthday cake along with other dishes that had portions missing from it in the hands of others.

They were all panting, red in the face, with just a tinge of disbelief that they allowed themselves to be dragged into this.

He looked back at the heiress, tempted to truly smile but forced a condescending attitude instead. "Forgot what?"

.

.

.

.

**Is this what I wanted…? Are there more of these? There should be.**

**Eh… Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. I don't love you like she does

**Rating: T**

**Pair: SasuHina ft. Sakura & Ino**

**.**

**Well, my room's a mess, I didn't study for finals, and I think these are signs for an interesting week. With that said, I've put myself in a particularly angsty mood, so, I don't know if this is extreme angst, but this is something. It's not happy, so you have been warned.**

**Enjoy (if you dare…)!**

.

.

.

.

Her emotions constantly jumped back and forth these days. She'd like to think it was a result of the war being over.

When she was happy, she'd like to bask in how many people survived and think about how there were no more threats and how all the nations were united.

When she was sad, she'd think about how she was missing a person in life that she sometimes regretted getting close to because the loss she'd feel would be so painful and so disorienting that she didn't know how she was able to keep going or _why_ she was allowed to keep going. She'd think about all those who had been lost and the many funerals that had been lumped into one national (and probably international) day of mourning. She'd think about how everyone had to find a new 'normal' with their lives, and, really, she wished she hadn't witnessed the war at all.

But the down days were happening less, or maybe she was starting to rationalize everything for herself, and she could focus on other things.

Like, for example, how she had been in a relationship for six months.

With…Sasuke Uchiha.

She wasn't in a good place when they formally met – he probably wasn't either – and she thinks they got together because he understood what she was feeling better than anyone. Maybe that's why she thought she moved on. Maybe that's why they were together at all. At this point, it really didn't matter because she was becoming a better her through her pain and through his…Sasukeness. He was a bit hard to describe.

And, at times, she was a bit surprised that she was with him.

For one thing, he wasn't around the village often. He'd go off to who knows where and then send her a message alerting her of his arrival so she could sit outside the village gates with him until he left again. They'd usually stay up all night (or late into it) catching up and just enjoying each other's presences, and, it was funny, but she thought this was a relationship worth keeping, despite the limited time they spent.

For another, she was surprised she was with someone with one arm. It didn't bother her, but she just never saw herself in this situation. She could tell he was still getting used to it, and she suggested he get a prosthetic one (for his sake), but he always refused. She never pushed the issue because she knew it was just one of many burdens he insisted on carrying.

But being with him also had a lot of guilt. Her peers knew of her relationship with him (courtesy of varied occurrences of being caught lying against the Uchiha in the dead of night), which meant Team 7 knew.

A team he refused to meet, if he could help it.

Despite feeling like Sasuke was still an enemy to the village at times, she felt like she was betraying his former teammates more than anyone.

It was an issue she pushed a little, but it was also one of those burdens he thought he needed to shoulder. Still…looking at Naruto and Sakura and knowing THEY knew she was seeing him more than they were bothered her. Sasuke had had a far deeper bond with them than he currently had with her, yet, he didn't feel comfortable seeing them.

She hoped that would change.

But, for now, she pushed the thought aside because Sasuke would be returning tonight, and she wanted this giddy feeling to stick with her for a while. She was on her way home when she saw Sakura and Ino rush in between two buildings. She blinked, mildly curious, when she began to hear crying. She slowed, not sure if she should walk by or find another route.

"Am I stupid?" Sakura's shaken, frantic voice said, her cry almost uncontrollable. "Am I stupid or what?!"

"No," Ino said, truly concerned, pained. "This is normal-"

"No it's not! I can't look at her! I know- I know I should be mad at _him_ – for everything he's done to me – but I see _her_, and I know she's been with him, and… Ino what's wrong with me?"

"Sakura, you can't…" She sighed, conflicted. "I don't know why these things happen, but you should be happy he's becoming a better person from it."

"For _her_," Sakura whispered just as another sob took her. "_I'm _the one that loves him…but he's changing for _her_. Hinata _never_… She _never-_!"

Sakura broke down.

Hinata couldn't walk away.

***o0o0o0o***

Hinata lied in bed, staring at the ceiling.

She heard too much.

After Sakura had calmed down, recalling memories and events through her sadness with such fond words and heartfelt emotions, Hinata had heard too much. She now knew too much.

She wasn't sure if she should be thankful or not.

A knocking came from her window, prompting her to look over. It was a messenger hawk of Sasuke's.

Hinata looked at the ceiling again, sighing.

***o0o0o0o***

When she finally approached the village gates, she could see the Uchiha just farther down the path. Her chest tightened, throat going dry.

She wished she knew nothing.

Sasuke watched her approach, a slight elevation in his chest and in his mind. "You're usually here before me."

"Mm." Hinata nodded lightly, unable to look at him. "I…didn't plan to come."

At this, they both fell silent. Sasuke wasn't sure he understood her meaning. Hinata wasn't sure she knew what she was saying.

She sighed harshly, running both hands through her hair and looked at him. "I know what you did to Sakura."

Sasuke frowned, his head tilting downward. "What'd I do?"

"All the things you said... All the things you _did_… Sasuke…how could you be so… I never knew you were like that."

He stared at her for a long moment. "She told you-"

"No," she said quickly, almost fearful. "I heard."

Again, he stared, trying to respond to something. "That…was a different time."

She shook her head, eyes stinging. "Just months ago? The latest one was _just_ a few months ago."

"It was a different _me_. Look, it doesn't matter-"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Do you know what you put her through? Do you know what she's _going_ through?"

"I'm not denying that it happened, but I'm also saying a lot was going on."

"You can't justify this."

Sasuke opened his mouth, ready to say that, yes, he could. He could say that he was in a dark place and that logic wasn't his best friend at the time. He could say that he was misguided more than once, and bonds with those from his past clouded the already fogged perception he had. He could go on an explain everything in his life to her, but he wouldn't.

At least not now.

He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want to do this right now." He gestured to the nearest tree. "Later, okay?"

Hinata shook her head. "No… Because I can't do this anymore."

And he was floored, his breath nearly leaving him. "Excuse me?"

"This… Us. I…I can't. I can't do it."

"What? All because of Sakura? That has _nothing_ to do with you, and that's _not_ me. I don't know what you heard-"

"I-!" She stopped herself, the first signs of tears spilling. "I heard…her talk about how you pushed her away, talked down to her, tried to _kill_ her, but, even then, she was only crying because, despite it all…she still loves you. She cries because she _loves_ you…but you're with me."

"So it's over just because I don't have feelings for her?"

"Sasuke… I don't love you like she does…and if loving you means becoming like _that_…then I don't want to."

He stood there, crumbling, breaking, wanting to say something to change it all, but she couldn't see it. Maybe she refused to. What she saw was Sasuke staring back at her, face void. She saw him turn away before she could catch even a glimpse of whatever he was feeling.

And she saw him walk away, but she wouldn't see him again.

And, honestly, she didn't know if she was happy or not.

.

.

.

.

**Dude… These things never go my way. I may edit this to be a fic. Tck. But let me take on this week first.**


	7. So, what do you think I'd do

**Rating: T+/M**

**Pair: SasuHina ft. Naruto**

**.**

**Came back to add this because it looked naked. **

**So… Yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Well…she found her picture.

She didn't usually carry a picture of herself, but this particular one was very nice, if she could be so bold. That's exactly why she carried it in the pouch on her leg almost constantly, but she lost it weeks ago, supposedly at the get-together hosted at Sasuke's apartment.

He didn't exactly host it, but that was beside the point.

The point was, she found her photo in Sasuke's apartment…only it had been stuffed in the bathroom drawer.

And it was very…_very_…sticky.

She reddened, pushing down the urge to hyperventilate, and tried to think rationally.

Sasuke was her boyfriend, and they have been together for little over a year without getting intimate. She knew he wanted to take it to the next step – he wasn't shy about trying – but every time she stopped him, he stopped. He may have been a bit frustrated, but he stopped. So…it's not like she didn't know boys _do_ things to relieve themselves from the sexual build up…but she never thought Sasuke actually did. There were no stray boxes of tissues, suspicious lotions, stiff clothing, or anything to indicate he did…that.

But…it was normal. She should be happy that he thought of her…

But she was slightly appalled.

He was doing this behind her back! With a picture she told him she was looking for!

And he **_got – it – DIRTY!_**

"You got in."

Hinata looked up from Sasuke's sofa, staring at the Uchiha who walked in. "You don't lock your door."

"No one else walks in." He paused, walking over to her. "Except Naruto."

"Can we…talk?"

"You wanna move in?"

"What?"

"Talk." He sat next to her, removing his shoes.

"Do you remember that – picture – I lost?"

"Un."

"Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

"I'm sure."

"Yes, but… Well, if anyone else found it, I would have it by now."

He sat up, looking at her. "You think I have it?"

She frowned, wetting her lips. "I'm saying…it's okay if you…n-need it." She scrunched her nose. "I could have made a copy. I only have that one."

"Uh-huh." Sasuke raised a brow. "So, what do you think I'd do with a picture of you?"

Hinata huffed repeatedly, hitting his shoulder. "Tha-thaaaaaaat's for you to, um, to…" She cleared her throat. "It's normal."

Sasuke stared at her, eyes squinting. "You think I stole your picture to-"

"I'M NOT DISGUSTED!" she gushed, arms flailing. "N-not that I'm trying to put thoughts in your head. I just… Well… The idea is new… For you to do, I mean… I mean, don't feel bad if you do because, um, I just, uh… It's…okay."

"I don't have your picture."

She sighed, placing a hand on his and hoped she sounded more comforting than she looked. "I found it in your bathroom drawer, Sasuke. I – know – what you've been doing with it, and… It's flattering. I'm not very used to the idea, but…you didn't have to steal it."

He continued to squint at her, to wonder if she was pulling some odd, elaborate prank. When he finally opened his mouth, his front door slammed open.

"Sasuke, don't-!" Naruto stopped mid-panicked hurry over to him. "Ah-hahahaha!" He averted his gaze, looking away from the couple. "Hinata's here, hahahaha."

She smiled, somehow convinced he knew what they were talking about. "Hi, Naruto."

"Heeeeeeeeeeey, you." He cleared his throat, pocketing his hands and rocking on his feet. "Sasuke…I think I left something here."

The Uchiha frowned. "When?"

"Yesterday."

"I wasn't here yesterday."

"Yeah… It was a bit of an emergency. Uh, I'm just gonna go see if I can find it."

Sasuke stared for a second as the blond walked down the hall. "What were you doing here?"

Naruto went rigid, shoulders rising and locking in place. He turned back to them, face red, and for the briefest of moments, his eyes lingered on the Hyuuga. "I had to…use the bathroom…" He jumped, rushing off. "Yeah, okay!"

Hinata, wide-eyed, turned to her boyfriend, whose brows had risen in realization. She placed her hand back on his, gaining his attention. "Sorry I blamed you."

.

.

.

.

**That's the thing about writing on Tumblr, guys. I surprise myself with these. Now, tell me, I know there are more like these out there somewhere (there HAS to be), so what are they?**


	8. And that's why

_**Friendly reminder that each chapter is a oneshot. I repeat: EACH. CHAPTER. IS. A. ONESHOT. So, please don't be confused anymore, loved ones, because what happens in each chapter does not correspond to another (unless I say so or you want it to be).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Pairing: None ft. almost everyone**

**.**

**I'm not supposed to be typing, but I just had a thought.**

**Okay, so just imagine…**

.

.

.

.

Hinata opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly, sluggishly, but she couldn't see anything. She rolled, finding she was lying on a cold, hard surface, and she began to full awaken as the dense darkness continued to drag on. Her hands searched around, not really knowing what she was feeling for, as her heart began to pound furiously.

She had no idea where she was.

She had no idea where she had been.

Her frantic search revealed her to be in a confined room, and she felt no door or light switch. She stood, taking a shaky breath, just as a wall opened, flooding the room with pale, luminescent light, and someone rushed inside. The person then quickly tried to close it again.

"N-!" Hinata's cry was halted, a slick, wet hand covering her mouth.

"Not a word," a deep, gruff voice panted against her ear.

She froze, realizing the urgency and fear laced in that voice was produced by Sasuke. More than that, she could taste blood on his hand.

The wall was cracked by the smallest degree, allowing a sliver a light to peek in. Sasuke held Hinata against him, calming his breath, and they waited.

"Where are you?" a gurgled, enraged voice wheezed. "Where the… Where the _hell_ are you, Uchiha?!"

Hinata became panicked, the voice drawing near, a wet slapping and dragging coming their way. She shut her eyes when the figure approached the crack, fearful they would be seen, but the cursing and the dragging passed them. Sasuke kept them tense for a while before loosening his grip.

"Let's go," he ordered. He held onto her wrist and rushed them out the room, no longer being secretive or quiet.

"UCHIHA!" the mangled voice roared.

Hinata screeched, Sasuke's hold on her wrist tightened, and he sprinted them around a corner and to the first door on the right. He shoved her inside, slamming the door shut, and flicked on a light. Hinata panted, looking around the room equipped with sharp equipment.

"Wh-what's going on?" she huffed. "Wh-who was that?"

Sasuke panted, back pressed against the door. "Kiba."

Her eyes widened. "Kiba?! What happened? Wh-why was he after you?"

"He's lost it."

Hinata swallowed, reminded of the blood on her mouth. She tried wiping it away furiously, and noted the blood covering the Uchiha. "H-he hurt you?"

Sasuke pushed off the door, wiping his hands on his pants, and picked up one of many sharp instruments. "This is his blood."

"How… How did his blood get on you?"

He stared at her for a moment, eyes gleaming. "I'll show you."

***!***

Hinata screamed, shooting up in the bed.

"What?! What happened?!" Naruto yelled, shooting up as well.

She huffed, clutching her chest. "I think… I think we should tell Sasuke about us."

.

.

The Uchiha looked between his ex-girlfriend and his best friend, one brow raised. "You guys are dating?"

"Is… Is that a problem?" Naruto said, giving a comforting squeeze to Hinata's hand.

Sasuke frowned, looking at the Hyuuga. "We broke up a year ago."

She swallowed hard. "Y-yes…but still…"

He huffed, forcing a hand through his hair. "I don't care."

The couple looked at each other, smiling warily, and then their worlds went dark.

***!***

Hinata groaned, opening one eye, and found the right side of her face in excruciating pain. She looked to the side, her right eye unable to see, and saw Sasuke standing next to her, holding a whip.

"How dare you." He raised the whip, aiming for her face again.

She screamed.

***!***

Sasuke stared at the unconscious duo on the ground, twitching and groaning as a result of his genjutsu.

He rolled his eyes, walking away. "And that's why you don't wait six months to tell me."

***!***

Kiba stamped his foot, pointing at the heiress. "AND THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T DATE SASUKE OR NARUTO! Because one is crazy, and one is friends with crazy!"

Hinata sat against a tree, legs drawn, covering one eye with her hands, and looked up at her teammates, utterly horrified. "I…I just said Sasuke had interesting hair."

"It starts with the hair. _THEN_ you think _he's_ interesting. _THEN_ he's whippin' your face in a genjutsu."

Hinata looked between Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru. The weird scenarios aside, Kiba has successful explained in horrid detail why she couldn't date anyone in Konoha. The most horrendous ones included Shikamaru and shadow manipulation while she slept, and Choji slowly harvesting her organs for barbeque.

"You know…that only leaves you and Shino," Hinata said, cautiously getting to her feet.

"Yes!" Kiba exclaimed. "Find someone like us - EXACTLY like us."

"U-um… I'll keep that in mind."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "If we're done here, I think we should all get some lunch."

Hinata smiled. "I'd like that."

They all began to leave, Shino leading the way, when Kiba's hand came down on Hinata's shoulder, stopping her. She turned and was met with Kiba's grave expression.

"Let me tell you why dating Shino is a bad idea."

Hinata paled, eyes widening, and she ran. "No more!"

"Hinata, this is important!" Kiba yelled, jumping on Akamaru as they raced after her.

***!***

"And that's why you cannot pick your own suitor," Hiashi said, arms crossed. "They are either deranged or liars, and the decision should be left up to me."

Hinata stared at her father as they sat in the courtyard, expression blank. "Is…this why you called me out here?"

"You do not know how toxic these boys are. Allow me to pick which man you will marry."

"Father…" Hinata frowned, staring at her lap, and cracked a smile. "I'm a little old for these scare tactics."

He frowned, a bit surprised it didn't work. "Yes, well… Good job. That was just a test to see how gullible you are."

Hinata laughed, getting to her feet. "I know you worry about me." She bowed before leaving. "Thank you, father."

When he could no longer hear Hinata's footsteps, he sighed. Maybe scare tactics wouldn't work on a sixteen year old. He should have tried this when she was younger.

"Father."

He turned, finding Hanabi in the doorway.

"Are you busy?"

He stared for a moment before patting the space next to him. "Hanabi, I need to talk to you about boys."

.

.

.

.

**Bruh… How do I tag this, even?**


	9. Heard you were sick

**Rating: K-T**

**Pair: SasuHina**

**.**

**I like my Sasukes the way I like my friends. **

***breathes in deeply***

**Awkward.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Hinata decided being sick wasn't fun.

No, when every moment in high school counted, being sick was not fun. She couldn't even enjoy this time away from school because she was worried about falling behind and contemplated going to school tomorrow no matter what her condition.

Definitely not fun.

But, come this time next year, she would be attending the same university as her cousin, so she shouldn't stress too much.

She sighed, her head falling back on her pillows, and stared at the ceiling, eyes stinging and heavy. The afternoon rays were dimmed by her drawn curtain, and she wondered if she should take another dose of medicine.

As she was dozing off, her phone began to vibrate from her nightstand, somehow inducing a coughing fit. She covered her mouth, trying to suppress her coughs, and reached over to pick up her cellphone. The number on her phone wasn't one she's seen before; it wasn't a number _in_ her phone, so it wasn't anyone she knew.

Sighing, she set her phone on her bed and let it vibrate. When it was done, it began vibrating a minute later. Glancing at it, it was the same number. She stared at it, thinking maybe someone she knew got a new number, but she had no intentions of answering. Her throat hurt, and, combined with her coughing fits, her voice wasn't up for being heard.

However, for the next five minutes, the same number called her repeatedly - nonstop - one after another. When two minutes of nothing went by, she picked up her phone, seeing she had twenty-three missed calls and one text message. She frowned, going to her messages, and barely saw the '_Pick up._' before her phone began to vibrate, signalling another incoming call.

She stared for a few seconds before answering, her voice a raspy whisper. "Hello?"

There was a pause. "Hinata?"

She blinked, not recognizing the voice. "Yes?" She tried clearing her throat to no avail. "Who is this?"

Another pause. "Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" She couldn't quite remember what class he was from, but she knew he _was_ in one of them - maybe more? "Um… Hi."

"Yeah."

And he didn't say anything for a while. She didn't know why, since he should explain what the purpose of this call was. Or, better yet…

"How…did you get my number?" she asked.

"From someone."

"Oh…" Unless the immediate pause after that had a different cause, she suspected it wasn't supposed to sound as creepy as it did. "Well, can I… Yes?"

Another pause. "You haven't been at school."

She almost asked why he noticed. "I've been sick."

"I can hear it."

"Mhm…" She wasn't really enjoying this. She barely looked at the guy, let alone talked to him. Then there was the issue that he had her number now…

"You should rest."

Hinata blinked. "Yes… I was about to."

"Good." And he hung up.

***The next day***

She had taken her medicine an hour ago, and now she was miserably tired, groggy, and heavy. Hinata turned on her side, half her face buried in her pillow, and groaned when her room was filled with the rattling caused by her vibrating phone. Her hand fumbled, flopping on top of her nightstand as she located her phone, and answered.

"Hello?" she said, a slight gargle.

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke?"

"Where do you live?"

"Where…" She rolled onto her back. "Where do I live?"

"Never mind."

It was minutes later until she realized he hung up.

***That weekend***

Hinata sat up in her bed, phone to her ear. Her voice had improved over the week, but there was no way Sasuke would know if he didn't say anything.

"Heard you were sick," he finally said.

"Yes, you did. I told you…"

"Yeah." A pause. "You told me."

"Mhm." And she suppressed a '_I just said that_'. "Sasuke, I'm a little confused about…why you've been calling me."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

He didn't say anything for a while. "You sound better."

"Ah… I feel better."

"You'll be at school Monday?"

"I hope so."

"Hn. Okay."

Another long pause.

"Sasuke," Hinata said, "um, thanks."

"Yeah." Pause. "Bye."

***Next week***

When Hinata arrived at school on Monday, she was uneasy. She didn't feel any particular way about Sasuke's calls - other than that it was out of his way - and she didn't know if he was reaching out to her. Maybe he wanted to be friends or just on a talking basis.

She honestly hadn't thought about his intentions until now.

But the day was over (and it turned out he was in three of her classes), and they hadn't spoken a word to each other. She was half hoping that they _wouldn_'t actually talk, but now she felt like the veiled concern he had shown was…misleading.

Was he passing the time?

Was it a dare?

Did he think the name 'Hinata' belonged to someone else and got her mixed up with someone?

There was no way for her to know, but she wished she could have spared herself all the anxiety she had felt.

Hinata walked off school property with the bulk of the people leaving. She was actually feeling a bit light headed due to the remainder of her cold, so resting was ideal.

"Hinata."

She turned, eyes searching even though there was only one person walking her way.

"You were in class," Sasuke said.

"Oh…" She blinked, trying to clear her head. "Yes. Yes, I was."

"Yeah. You were."

And a familiar silence fell that was considerably more awkward when they were standing in front of each other. Hinata clutched her bag in front of her, biting her inner lip and waited for him to say something, unable to look away from him because she never actually looked at him before. Sasuke had his hands pocketed, staring disinterestedly at nothing in particular to the side.

"You were - swaying - a bit today," he said.

"Ah… When?"

"All day." He scrunched a brow, looking at her, shrugging. "I happened to notice."

"Oh… Well, yes, I'm still a little, um, sick."

"Hm." He nodded. "You should get home."

"Yes." She gave a small, tired smile. "I was going there."

"Good." He nodded, looking away. "You should."

Again, she suppressed the urge to say something. Instead, she waved, and turned to walk away.

"Hinata," he said, causing her to look at him. "I have to go this way, too."

This confused her. "Okay… That's…good to know?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Yeah."

She stared, thinking there was a reason for him saying that, but he turned, looking across the road, and just stood there. She frowned at him, leaning back at bit. Deciding no more was going to be said, she turned and began walking away; however, she stopped after a few steps, turning back around.

"Sasuke," she called, and he looked at her. "Um…I'm a little dizzy. Can you walk with me for a bit?"

He shrugged, looking away briefly before walking her way. "I guess."

And when they began walking, Hinata wondered if Sasuke was bad at talking with people and showing concern. Then again, she had no clue what he was like, but he was definitely trying to talk to her _because_ of this concern.

She looked up at him; he looked a little tense. "Do you want to be friends?"

He looked at her (a little surprised?), and rubbed the back of his head. Shrugging, he looked forward. "I guess."

She huffed to herself, smiling. If this actually worked out, she wondered what she'd get to know about him.

.

.

.

.

**Okay… Platonic or nah?**

**btw i'm going to be living with a friend for a bit and she has no internet so…**


End file.
